


i will follow you and we'll both go missing

by ameliajessica



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliajessica/pseuds/ameliajessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before The Doctor drops Amy home in Flesh and Stone. What if she had decided to run away before her wedding? </p><p>"I'm meant to be getting married," she laughs. She adds, "tomorrow," to her feet, kicking the TARDIS floor idly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will follow you and we'll both go missing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idek where I was going with this but I just really miss these two so.

 

"I'm, uh," she starts, clears her throat. When he raises his head to look at her, right at her, she almost loses her nerve because it doesn't feel right to have his full attention. He's The Doctor, promising an adventure, all she's ever wanted, in five minutes and then disappearing for twelve years. The Doctor is a breeze; you don't try to catch him, you just enjoy him while he's there. When he's gone, rather than lament his absence,  you thank yourself that he was there at all and move on.

 

So that's what she had done. She had moved on, latched onto the boy who never left her side for all the time she knew him. Rory. Rory who borrow his dad's shirt and tie so that he would wear the clothes of the man of her dreams; Rory who looked like he had never been more terrified when she leaned in to kiss him at the school disco, holding his arms out like he was still doing the macarena; Rory who stuttered whenever he picked up the phone but said he loved her like it was the only truth he knew. 

 

"I'm meant to be getting married," she laughs. She adds, "tomorrow," to her feet, kicking the TARDIS floor idly. 

 

"You don't sound so sure," he says gently and he's never seemed so soft. A part of her instinctively sways towards him without her even realising, but then she sees Rory looking at her so terrified before she kisses him, like any move he makes might scare her away. 

 

"I'm not," Amy admits, finding a spot on the console to carefully scratch her nail against. She laughs again because having the words come out feels like the breath of air after holding your breath for as long as you can. "I'm really not."

 

Expecting him to crack a joke and change the subject the way he always has when romance has come up, she finds instead that he's still just watching her quietly, saying nothing at all. 

 

She takes it as a sign that she's allowed to continue. 

 

"I mean look at me," she begins, "you know me. Me, getting married? _Me_? I have no idea how to be a wife! I have no idea what I'd do with a husband! Mortgages, going furniture shopping, _babies_? That's not me!" 

 

At this point The Doctor has actually opened his mouth but now the gates have been opened she doesn't feel like giving him his turn yet. "Don't get me wrong, I love Rory but Rory wants to stay in Leadworth. Rory wants..." she fumbles for a second, "Rory wants five kids and a a dog and a big back garden with a greenhouse and a shed and bike rides every Saturday morning and a roast for lunch on Sundays. Rory wants a marriage and I want..."

 

"...freedom," she breathes, finally meeting his gaze and it feels like everything falling into place. She's not made to be Amy Williams; she's Amelia Pond. She is a gust of wind; going wherever she wants, knocking everyone of their feet and laughing as she goes away. She moves towards him like they're already at the destination they're driving towards; like it's the most natural thing in the world. 

 

"You understand, don't you Doctor?" she murmurs, her hands at his collar and her eyes flickering from his eyes to his mouth. He stays absolutely still save for his head cocking slightly to the side as she steps closer and closer to him. 

 

"What are you doing Amy?" he says almost silently, seeming nervous and wrapping his hands around her wrists but he's watching her mouth as she takes her lower lip between her teeth. 

 

"We're the same," she says, "we understand each other. You and me. I think," a small laugh escapes her again, "I think you would have found me no matter what happened."

 

"You do?" he asks, resting his forehead against hers and letting go of her hands to cup her face and she's reminded of the way he handled her after throwing the walkie-talkie into the ground. Suddenly, she feels nervous and just nods to answer his question. "Amelia Pond," he says in wonder, "what am I going to do with you?"

 

"Save me," she says, so meekly it sounds like a question and his smile falters. Amy takes the opportunity to pull his collar and when she kisses him it feels like, _finally_ ; when he wraps both arms around her waist and kisses her back it feels like electricity. A small part of her thinks of Rory, the boy in the village who held her hand so tightly; she realises now he probably did it because he knew that there'd be a day she'd take it back. But then The Doctor takes a breath but then immediately presses her mouth to hers again, gasping in a way that warms her belly, and lifts her so she can sit on the console. 

 

He can't be tied down, The Doctor. 

 

But neither could she. 

  



End file.
